Slytherin i shall be
by Mrsdracomalfoy0162
Summary: Bella and harry are twins , Hogwarts is crazy family or house? , death or life? love or loss? lets just say this will be a intresting life for the Potters...
1. great note the sarcasm

**Hogwarts that's were im going today me and my twin harry were going to Hogwarts are parents lilly and****james went theyre defated by Voldemort.**

**Stop think of problems-harry {****THROUGH MIND CONNECTION}**

**Don't like my problems than remove yourself from the equation ! ****– ****me **

**He left than as we arrived the stone towers all went silent on the boats me harry , hermonie and Ron gasped in amazement. **

**We stood in front of the hat all scared of who was next I knew harry would go first he was older makes sense "Potter , Harry" she shouted harry smiled at me chanting 'not slythrin' I laughed at his antics he put the hat on he pended for a while Harry was scared and being his twin he could tell ****" youll be fine I promise" ****i spoke in my mind harry relaxed "stop that stop it isabella Potter stop that" I smirked at the hat guess he didn't like me talking in my head lets try singing ****" ****I like big buts and I cannot lie you other brothers cant deny when a girl walks in with a little waist and a big thing in your face you get sprung" **** I got interrupted by the hat springing " ahhhhhhhhh stop it potter stop it! Harry potter Gryffindor!" I smirked as harry sat down it was obvious I would be in Gryffindor if harry was "Isabella Potter" she shouted again I walked over to the chair the chair was uncomfortable I stood up everybody was confused I grabbed a table from the side and dragged it with a screech to the chair I sat down and put my legs on the table still not comfy I know! I took out my wand "pillow and blanket is what I need to keep me warm to sleep" I whispered as I twiddled my wand a purple blanket and pillow apperared I put them in place before looking a Dumbledore he had his eye brows raised I smirked "okay put the crappy I mean gorgeous hat on my head now" I say twiddling with my nails I felt the hat on my head it waited a second before shouting **

**"****Slytherin!" wait what? oh what the hell I stood up waved my wand and everything went back to normal I took of my robe and put it on my left arm I tucked my want in my acid dye short , shorts my black belly top was a little boring I waved my wand and it turned into silver with green letters spelling 'bad girls are more fun' I walked over to the Slytherin table my black ankle boots clicking all the way I smirked all eyes were on me I sat down everybody was still staring I rolled my eyes "take a picture it lasts longer" and the idiotic of year 9 hufflepuff did just that I grabbed my wand and waved it at them whispering quietly the guys phones flew into the left wall I smirked before turning back to the ceremony**

**Two hours later and all the first years were seating worse was that Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend was in our house bloody great. They were already arguing ugh but Draco was actually quite funny. We followed the prefects to the dungeons were our common room was we walked in and I sat on a dark red leather sofa Malfoy set next to me "gosh she's annoying" he mutters I laugh lightly making him look up and smiled at me I pulled my dark red hair behind my ear "if she's annoying than why date her?" I ask genuinely interested for once he was about to answer when blaise walked over "hey Draco whos the mini top ?" he winked at me I burst out laughing **

**"****no.1 my names bella potter no.2 it's a belly top not mini top no.3 learn some manners no.4 I can speak for myself" I walked closer to him now so I was leaning in his discustng breath on my face " no.5 ****–****I traced his lip with my finger- BUY A MINNT!" I spoke flipping my hair in his face making the Slytherins to laugh at him he stalked away I smirked before turning to Malfoy I smiled "I'm going to Gryffindor common room you coming?" I asked he looked a little shocked **

**"****you sure I mean I don't think Harry would umm like that" he looked down I smiled **

**"****come on Draco he wont mind I promise" I spoke he smiled up before following me out of the Slytherin common room **

**Coming your common room with Malfoy bro-me**

**Draco? No hell no Bella- Harry **

**I sighed waiting for the stairs to change I smiled a Draco before going back to Harry **

**Hey! People may not like him but have you met him no. do you know him ? no. do you know his past ? no. do you know his future ? no. are you a judgemental idiot? Yes. ****– ****me **

**" ****I wish I was a only child" I muttered making Draco laugh I pouted **

**"****nice to know you think its funny" the next thing was unexpected h walked to me and hugged me **

**"****im sorry forgive me?" he asked sweetly I nooded a yes before bloody harry decided to what um mind message me ? yeah lets call it that **

**Bella for goodness sake you can both come!-Harry**

**Thanks Haz love you lotsie!-me**

**Yeah , yeah ****– ****Harry**

**We walked to Gryffindor common room **

**Here!-me**

**Just than the portrait oppend to reveal Harry , hernoine and Ron I smiled before running to harry giving him a hug. One he did not return. "harry whats up?" I asked he looked at me all did. "Bella you're a Slytherin im a Gryffindor" he said bluntly **

**" ****yes and you're a boy and im a girl" I stated he looked confused **

**"****what does that have anything to do with this" he asked raising his eyebrow causing the scar we both had to scrunch up ****"****nothing I thought we was having a state the obvious contest" I smirked he sighed **

**"****Bella we , I cant , wont talk to you anymore since you're a Slytherin" he spat the last word like it was poison on his tongue I laughed a emotionless laugh "fine! You know what mom and dad are dead and you're the WAS the only family I had left but you don't care I get it but NEVER talk to me again through mind or not I don't care!" I screamed slamming the portrait in his face the castle was silent most people probably heard our argument but to be honest I couldn't care less I turned away from the portrait to see Draco with a emphatic smile on his face I smiled sadly back before walking back to Slytherin common room Draco following I went through the twizzled stairs till I was in snapes office "I demand to never have lessons with Harry Potter!" I shouted my hands on the desk I felt my eyes turn a fierce red same with my hair my appearance changes with my emotions Snape just sat their with a smug smirk I slapped him clean across the face the crack of his cheek bone breaking brought the Slytherin prefects in all shocked to see me their Snape turned his head back to me "and why would that be miss Potter?" he asked a sickily sweet smile placed on his face I slammed my hand down on the table hard enough to make a crack in it a split straight through the middle I felt my clothes change into a full sliver leather suit with green streaks down the side my hair in a high sleek bright blonde ponytail "FINE! SNAPE have it your bloody way!" I shouted slamming the door behind me I could tell my eyes were still bright red everybody walked out of my way even the teachers I ran onto the field and grabbed my broom. I hopped on it and pushed off I flew through the air higher than the clouds higher than were aloud even in quidtch ****thunder crackled as rain poured down on me but that just made me go faster half the school was out here now starring in amazement ****that's when I seen him. Harry Potter.**

**review?**


	2. selfish

**Harry potter. I flew down to him he stood there flanked by hermoine and Ron I laughed what are they the Hogwarts police? Dumbledore walked out of the door snape and the others following me and one other face I had never seen that face was the face in my nightmares the face that made me cry. Made me angry. Made me. That was the face I was determined to kill. Voldemort. He walked out and that's when evreybody noticed him he walked in the middle of the field I followed him –I have a death wish I swear- "well look who it is the potter twins the twins who survived" he laughed a evil , dark and dramatic laugh I smirked "true we survived but than again so did you" I spoke I circled him the teachers had they're wands out the students been pushed in the dungeons harry first I laughed "OF COURSE SELFISH HARRY POTTER GOES FIRST!" I barked out evreybody looked at me I raised a scarred eyebrow the Gryffindor house went crazy **

**'****he's the boy who survived'**

**'****he derives to live , unlike you' and a couple of others I prefer to not mention **

**"****OF COURSE HE'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU BECAUSE HE HAD A ENCHAMNET ON HIM WHEN HE WAS WHAT 1YRS OLD ? OR IS IT BECAUSE OF THE SCAR? OH WAIT I KNOW ITS CAUSE HE'S PERFECT HARRY!" my wand was out now everybody was looking the teachers planning to save themselves from Voldemort I pointed my wand straight at Harry smirking "harry potter the boy who live. The boy who abounded his twin. The boy who is selfish and would rather save himself than the rest. Well Harry potter go on run to your dungeons I mean they must be yours seen as though you're a celebrity" I sneered and that's what he did Gryffindor , Hufflepuff and ravenclaw followed ****but Slytherins stick together through everything.**

**I turned to Voldemort he had his wand out damn his nose job must have gone seriously wrong! He was pointing to someone in slythrin lifting them high up I knew what he was doing changing them for his own selfish needs. I grab my broom I kick off the ground and go straight for the guy he was draining but that's what he wanted. To trap me. It was too late I was already stuck the spell traped me like a fly in a venous fly trap. He was determined I could give him that. But so were we. Dumbledore stood up he took out his long grey wooden wand and pointed it at Voldemort. It flashed back .right at the heart. Dumbledore was Dead. My heart skipped a beat. He was that strong. I grabed my wand from my boot pocket "aspelloumous" I shouted the chain wrapped around Voldemort's neck pulling him to the ground. But he always had a come back shooting at me through a wand. Great. Note the sarcasm. I pulled out of the curse it was easy a riddle is all a riddle I knew all to well. I flew in front of the Slytherins and teachers evreybody was shell shock. Thanks for the help guys. I looked in voldemorts eyes my scar stinged ached but I had to break through it my wand lifted high to his face I was about to speak before he disappeared. Just as quickly as he came.**

short I know but whatever I was a bit confused not planning voldemort till like chapter 23 but whatever just to let you know he will ome back and who shall Bella end up with ? shall harry die? or turn into a awesome big bro? review?


End file.
